


Leaving Behind

by redshirtjulius



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fics for Friends, Gen, I'm from the South so my representation of speech is accurate, back in Georgia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshirtjulius/pseuds/redshirtjulius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: McCoy doesn't know what to do with Jim Kirk anymore, especially after Jim shamelessly begs him to go to space with him. What's a doctor to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picking Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravager_of_dwarves_and_elves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravager_of_dwarves_and_elves/gifts).



> A fanfic commission from a close friend. Enjoy!

Leonard McCoy was a fine southern gent, straight out of the summer-blistered state of Georgia. His lazy drawl became more apparent when he was stressed, but despite his rough exterior, he had a soft heart and caring personality. Truly a loyal friend to anyone who needed him, as well. So when he stumbled across the young and wild Jim Kirk, he couldn't just let him carry on with nowhere to go. He had to take him in, at least until the bucking bronco calmed down a bit. Len patched him up from whatever scrape he'd been in, gave him a good meal and a good bed, and made sure the wild youth got plenty of rest until he was fully healed. Of course, Jim being Jim, he had complained continually about having to remain bedridden from " _a few bumps and bruises_ " that " _weren't all that bad at all_ ".

"'Weren't all that bad', Jim-boy? Ya had yer ass handed t' ya pretty well."

"I did not. It was just from rolling around, dodging their punches and kicks and whatever."

Len shook his head and scowled at Jim, ending the argument before it started as he usually did. It was a right shame to see such a bright young man who had so much going for him just throw all of it away on fights and rebellion. Len made a note that he would have to cure the boy of that nasty habit sooner or later. He'd never be responsible if he kept swinging his fists at anyone who let him. Jim saw no problem in this, but Len's southern mannerisms made it intolerable.

"Son, list'n here. Up there'n Iowa ya might be able t' do whatcha please, but here'n th' South ya gotta act civilized." Len would lecture Jim constantly.

"Ah, lighten up, Bones! Maybe you should learn the ways of the North, hmm?" Jim would tease back.

Len would roll his eyes and huff, mumbling in his ever-thickening accent about how Jim would never learn. But as soon as Jim would turn away, Len would fix him with an affectionate glance and a silent chuckle, knowing that he wouldn't have it any other way if he could. That was just the young man's way. He had his entire future ahead of him, places to go and things to do. Len expected nothing less than for Jim to one day have seen the entire universe. He just never expected to get invited along for the ride.

"Bones, you gotta come with me! I don't wanna go it alone, and it just wouldn't be the same without you!" Jim pleaded, his baby blues wide and innocently fixed on Len.

"Absolutely not, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a spaceman! I can't jus' head off int' space th' instant ya get th' idea 'n yer head that I should come along!" Len snapped as soon as Jim got his question out.

"But Bones-"

" _No means no_ , Jim, and that's that!"

"Just hear me out-"

"Jim, I'm not goin' with ya. Not this time." Len shook his head decisively, turning back to the peaches he'd been picking. "I got too much here t' leave behind on a moment's notice like that."

"Len, there's nothing left for you here, believe me! Just think about it- Us, seeing the universe together! It'll be the greatest adventure ever!" Jim's bright eyes just seemed to get brighter as he wheedled at his friend.

"I don't want adventure, I jus' wanna pick my peaches." Len drawled back dryly. There was no way he was budging even an inch on this subject. Space was dangerous, dark, cold, silent. All the things he hated, aside from losing a patient. Surely Jim knew that, so why was he being so adamant about joining him? _Bet he's got some other reason for it..._ Len thought to himself with a harrumph.

"Fine. Guess I've done all I can. Maybe we'll meet again some day, you think?" Jim sighed and smiled sadly, his eyes dimming a little at the prospect of leaving Len behind. "I'll send you a postcard or something." He turned and began to walk away slowly, still hoping Len would change his mind. _Nothing yet, still picking peaches._ Jim noted. But just as he began to pick up pace, there came an exasperated huff.

"Dammit Jim, ya got me. I'll come with ya, but only 'cause ya can't be left alone 'n space like that. Might catch some alien disease or someth'n, an' yer gonna need a doctor eventu'lly."

"I promise you won't regret it!" Jim practically jumped for joy, grinning at the scowling doctor a few feet away. "Ah, Bonesy, we're gonna have the time of our lives!"


	2. Shuttle Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm super busy with a lot of stuff. If I have time, I'll add some more to this while I write the next chapter.

"I can't believe ya got me up here for this, Jim."

"Ah, come on Bones! Just relax and have fun!" Jim Kirk's grin couldn't possibly get any wider. After much begging and cajoling and then pulling a guilt card, he had finally convinced Len to join him on the next shuttle to space. Len, however, wasn't happy about the new arrangements. He didn't want anything to do with space or the universe or whatever Jim had been going on about. He just wanted to go back to Georgia. He slumped slightly in his seat, staring out into the void on the other side of his window. _A void that could kill us all if we slip up_ , He thought sourly.

"Bones! Bones, look!" Jim hissed and tugged on his sleeve like an overexcited child, gesturing towards a man a few seats up.

"What? What're ya so worked up about?" Len followed Jim's arm with his eyes, settling on a pair of pointed ears.

"That man's a Vulcan, Jim. Ya nev'r seen one before?" Len hissed back, almost not believing Jim's naïve excitement.

"'Course I have, Bonesy, but it's still pretty exciting that we'll be working with him." Jim grinned again and settled down, ignoring Len's exasperated eye-roll and muttering.

"Wow," He continued. "We're actually going to be living and working in space! Isn't it great? You'll be the ship's CMO, and I'm the captain!"

Len's heart almost stopped.

" _What?!_ You're th' captain?! Why didn' ya tell me before _now?!_ " Len's accent thickened as he hissed venomously at the still-grinning young man next to him.

"I knew that if I told you back there, you'd never have agreed to come. So I withheld information until the right moment, that's all."

"Jim Kirk, if th' void of space doesn' kill ya first, I will. That's a promise." He crossed his arms angrily and sat back, staring out the window once more. This was going to be a long and highly stressful trip for Len. He wasn't anywhere near as excited as Jim, and he doubted he ever would be if things kept going like this.


	3. Getting Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably a bit messy, but writing from Bones' point of view is hard! I want to better my writing, so tips or criticisms are always welcome.

"Bones, wake up! We're here!" Len was jarred awake by Jim's excited voice and frantic shaking of his shoulders.

"Cut tha' out, I'm awake now!" He snapped drowsily, less force behind it than usual. He didn't remember drifting off, but it had felt like forever ago.

"Ah... Isn't she a beauty? Just look at her, and she's my ship! Mine, can you believe it?" Jim gestured out the window at the looming silver ship the shuttle was nearing. Its hull gleamed, starlight dancing across its graceful curves. Len raised an eyebrow and nodded appreciatively, humoring Jim's glee.

"Impressive, Jim. But how'd ya manage to get captaincy of a vessel like her?"

"They were looking for someone who wanted to explore the unknown, so I answered the call. Just imagine where we can go! I hear she's got warp capabilities."

"Warp capabilities? Ya can't be serious. Are ya gonna use that?"

"Of course, Bones. It would be a waste not to!"

Len clenched his jaw, breath hissing from between his teeth. Warp meant going the speed of light or faster... Just the thought was sickening. He glanced at Jim again and resolved to put up with it for him. He had, after all, brought this upon himself when he agreed to come.

"I can't wait to meet the crew, can you? I bet they're all great!" Jim laughed and continued to eye his ship almost ravenously.

"I just hope they know more 'bout this space stuff 'n you or I do." Len muttered, rolling his eyes. Jim ignored him and decided he wanted a better view, moving to a larger window a few rows up. Len appreciated the settling quiet around him, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. Jim wasn't going to let him be, that was the unspoken agreement of their friendship.

*--*--*

The shuttle had docked and Jim had wasted no time in getting to know his new ship. He was gone as soon as the shuttle doors had hissed open, and that suited Len just fine. That meant he could board in peace and not be dragged everywhere. He stood and stretched, reaching for his bag.

"Are you Doctor McCoy?" A new voice broke the delicate silence around Len as he gathered his things to board the ship, eliciting a quiet huff from the doctor.

"Th' one an' only. Who's asking?" Len turned to face the unfamiliar man, noticing immediately that he was the Vulcan Jim had gotten excited about earlier.

"I am Spock. My apologies for disturbing you, but it seems that your medical expertise is already required aboard the ship. A crew member has received injury while finalizing repairs." His voice was crisp and professional, far from what Len was used to with Jim.

"Oh. I'll get right on that, then. Where--"

"I find it easier for you to follow me rather than for me to give you directions." Spock inclined his head slightly and turned on his heel, barely waiting for Len to get his bearings and follow. Len wasn't sure he liked this man just yet, but he was no-nonsense and respectable. He could live with that.

"By chance, have ya seen Jim? He ran off w'thout me."

"Yes, the Captain is on the Bridge at the moment. I will have him report to the Medbay as soon as possible." Spock stepped through a pair of doors that hissed open at his arrival, stepping aside as Len entered.

"I will leave you to your work, Doctor. I would advise you to ask your staff if you have any questions." He inclined his head again and left, leaving Len to glance around curiously. He found his uniform and slipped it on, going to find the patient who needed his help and wondering what in the world happened. Just glad it wasn't Jim again, he thought with a sigh. Several nurses approached him, giving him charts and briefing him on the patient's condition. He waved off their concerns about his inexperience, finally laying eyes on a man who appeared to be an engineer, his face torn open on one side and his right arm bent at an unnatural angle.

"Son, what happened t'ya? Looks like ya lost a fight with a water turbine." Len shook his head and began preparing his instruments.

"Panel... Fell. Took... Me out... With it. Can't feel my... Arm." The patient choked out a barely intelligible response, his breathing increasingly labored with each word.

"Don'tcha worry, I'll fix ya up in no time. Just relax and try not ta talk anymore." Len gave the man an injection while he had him distracted, also using that time to clean his arm up. He'd wait to clean his face until the anesthesia took effect, which wouldn't take long judging from his already drooping eyes.

"Nurse, get me a skin regenerator. We're gonna have ta hold him 'til that gash on his face turns into scar tissue and begins ta heal. As for his arm... Well, looks like it's a mighty good thing I practiced 21st century surgery." Len clicked his tongue and dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his forehead. His first day was off to a bit of a rough start.


End file.
